


Floating on Air

by InfiniteLS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Nerd Harry, Punk Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteLS/pseuds/InfiniteLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't handle seeing Harry as a nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating on Air

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1 a.m. so please forgive me for any spelling mistakes. Got this idea off of Tumblr. Enjoy!

The door to the surprisingly clean bathroom of the club crashed open, hitting the wall before being slammed shut once more. Louis felt _good,_ so incredibly good and warm, and it wasn’t the few drinks he had that was causing these feelings, no, it was this beautiful, nerdy looking boy named Harry with the now unruly hair whose tongue his pierced one was currently curled around.

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry groaned into his mouth hotly from where he was pressed up against the door practically purring as Louis ran his fingers once more through his newly disheveled hair.

Louis pulled back from Harry’s enticing mouth and started kissing down his chiseled jaw nipping as he went, feeling satisfied as he felt Harry shudder. “Fuck,” Harry panted. “Your lip r-ring.”

“Sweater and shirt, off,” Louis growled in reply against the milky skin before stepping away long enough to pull his own shirt off as well, revealing his tattoos. He felt rather than saw Harry attach his mouth to his ink and reveled in the feeling of the hot mouth sucking on his chest before pushing him off and assisting him in taking his clothing off.

Once Harry’s sweater hit the ground and the button down was ripped off, Louis was back on him, kissing down past Harry’s collarbones and circling one nipple with his tongue enticingly and then the other, each causing Harry’s breath to hitch. As he moved even lower, down by his abdomen, Louis unbuckled Harry’s black pants and let them drop around his ankles, leaving Harry in only his briefs.

Giving Harry’s abdomen one last open mouthed kiss, Louis dropped fully onto his knees coming face to face with Harry’s prominent bulge. Peeking at Harry from under his eyelashes, Louis was met with an intense green gaze half hidden by the glasses that had slipped down his nose. Louis mouthed at the clothed bulge, and was pleased to find a large hand entangle itself in Louis’s bright red hair and give a little encouraging tug.

“I’m going to ruin you,” Louis panted out ruggedly causing Harry to throw his head back and let out a breathy moan. Wasting no time, Louis quickly slipped the briefs off, freeing Harry’s cock, and wrapped his lips around the swollen head immediately, suckling at it mildly. He slowly twirled his pierced tongue along the underside of the head making Harry’s hip buck a little as the cool metal ring brushed up against Harry’s cock. Louis placed a warning hand on Harry’s scrawny hip before suddenly taking him all the way, deep throating him and not stopping until his nose hit Harry’s stomach.

Louis started bobbing slowly on Harry, looking up at him as he did so, holding Harry’s gaze and groaning a bit at the crooked glasses that still sat upon his nose.

“Shit Louis, fuck. You look so good. Your lips with your lip ring all stretched around my cock,” Harry gasped out, tugging on Louis’s hair once more causing Louis’s own hard cock to twitch, extracting a moan from Louis.

Louis bobbed on Harry for a few more moments before pulling off with a pop causing Harry to whimper from deep in his throat. Louis shushed him with a quick nip to his thigh before licking a slow, agonizing strip along the underside of Harry’s cock all the way to his balls where he sucked one into his mouth and then the other whilst humming.

He continued to do this for several minutes until, “Louis fuck, I’m close,” Harry breathed out brokenly, head thrown back and eyes firmly clenched shut. Immediately Louis wrapped his lips back around Harry’s cock and hollowed out his cheeks, bobbing and sucking as much as he could wanting -no- _needing_ to drive Harry off the edge.

Louis felt the hand in his oddly colored hair tighten even more and hummed, deep in his throat, and that’s what did it.

“Louis fuck!” Harry shouted as he came, thighs trembling while he released his load into Louis’ awaiting mouth. Louis continued sucking a bit until he was sure he had swallowed every last drop and then let Harry’s cock fall from his red, puffy lips. Sitting back on his haunches, Louis looked up at Harry.

“Haz,” Louis murmured, taking in the wrecked boy above him. The muscles in his jaw were clenching and unclenching in pure ecstasy as he came down from his high, his once slicked back hair an unruly, curly mess atop his head, and sweat was beading in the rivets of his collarbone littered with purple bruises. He really was a sight to be seen. And this was because of Louis and Louis alone.

Standing up, Louis captured Harry’s lips in a kiss, catching all of Harry’s little pants and making Harry taste himself on his tongue before pulling back and giving Harry an adoring smile to which Harry returned a bit dazedly.

“Good?” Louis whispered, pecking the corner of Harry’s mouth.

“Mhm,” Harry murmured. “If I had known going as a nerd for Halloween would make you want to blow me this bad, I would’ve done it years ago.”

Louis pushed off of Harry and snorted. “If I had known getting a tongue and lip piercing would make you moan like that, _I_ would have gotten those years ago.”

Harry grinned lazily at Louis until he noticed the bulge straining to be released out of Louis’s jeans. Harry licked his naturally plump lips as he met Louis’s heated gaze.

“Suppose I should return the favor then,” Harry observed cheekily as he pulled up his briefs and kicked his pants aside. Striding over to his boyfriend, he crowded in his face, licking along the shell of his ear teasingly.

"Hm," Louis squeaked. "Guess you should." 


End file.
